Mi destino
by consueelo
Summary: Ése es mi destino, no el tuyo- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.- No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaré.
1. Chapter 1

_9 de Marzo de 2008_

Era mi primera vez, sí. Y lo haría bien, claro, o si no sería una decepción, no para mi familia, para mí misma. La noche estaba helada y corría un viento que te hacía poner en alerta, solo por supervivencia propia.

Mis manos intentaban abrigarse en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta negra de cuero, tenía puesta la capucha para mantener el calor, al menos en mis orejas. La estaca estaba en la manga derecha, para hacer una maniobra y que cayera en mi mano en menos de un segundo.

Me quedé quieta debajo de un poste de luz y cerré los ojos. "Concéntrate, Adeline, no pienses en nada más que no sea cazar. Cazar, cazar, cazar."

En mi mente, además, tenía a ese estúpido chico del supermercado. "Oh, lo siento por empujarte", había dicho él, luego de que mis cereales y bebidas energéticas se cayeran. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, tenía unos bellos ojos de color verde y la piel blanca con unas facciones tan perfectas. "No te preocupes". Recogió amablemente mis bebidas y las barras de cereales. Finalmente, siguió su camino, y yo me quedé mirándolo como una boba.

Un ruido cerca de unos árboles. La calle estaba desierta, era una de las calles más peligrosas del pueblo, de hecho le habían llamado "Medianoche". Antiguas historias decían que a la medianoche ocurrían extraños asesinatos, esas historias nacieron de un hallazgo de la policía, cuando decidieron adentrarse al bosque al mediodía, encontraron más de 50 cuerpos enterrados en aquel bosque, y todo el pueblo lo supo en cuestión de días.

Ahora podía escuchar unos pasos rápidos y una respiración intranquila, venía hacia mí, eso estaba más que claro. Sabía que hacer, todos los pasos me los sabía de memoria. Abrí mis ojos y me puse frente al sonido tan horrible que venía.

Allí fue cuando una bestia asquerosa que desprendía saliva desde su boca atacó contra mí. Rápidamente lo estaqué en su corazón. Y todo se lo llevó el viento, solo cenizas de demonios.

Mi primera vez, exitosa, y solo a los 15 años.


	2. Chapter 2

_9 de marzo de 2011 (actualidad)_

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde mi primera caza de vampiros, demonios, y más cosas asquerosas, había heredado el don de mi familia, pero quizás no tener su mismo destino sería mucho mejor para mí. Al fin y al cabo, todos murieron a causa de un maldito veneno, aunque no tenía muy claro como se transfería, tampoco quería saber, solo tenía que tener cuidado con mi vida social, y ese tipo de cosas.

Iba a un colegio, era mi último año. Tenía a mi mejor amiga, y a mi mejor amigo. Vivía sola, los únicos que sabían eso eran ellos dos, obviamente no sabían que era una caza vampiros y tampoco les contaría.

Había aprendido a ser independiente desde que nací, al parecer mi madre sabía cuál era su destino, me había enseñado a como cazar monstruos sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, aunque yo siempre creí que era algo demasiado peligroso. Nunca lo he hecho, aunque matara más o menos a diez monstruos por día ni se me pasó por la mente hacerlo. Ahora con 18 años reduje mi cuenta de asesinatos, solo 5 monstruos, pero día por medio. Ya que tenía tareas que hacer, trabajos en grupos y cosas escolares.

Odiaba tener que reducir mi cuenta, sentía algo en mi interior que me decía, "Tu naturaleza es matar con el bien. Si es así ¿por qué te detienes?" Claro que en esos momentos que me venían esos ataques de matanza, salía de la pequeña casa, alejada de todo el pueblo, e iba a cazar. A veces estaba con Jackie o con Taylor y no podía despejar mi mente. (Para aclarar dudas de si es que siento algo por mi mejor amigo, están totalmente equivocados el juega para el otro bando así que no tengo por qué preocuparme de si él siente cosas por mí).

Dejaba tareas sin terminar por mi instinto asesino, pero eso me pasaba pocas veces. De hecho creo que fueron solo 3 veces.

Jackie era una muchacha extraña, digo no extraña del todo, tenía a su novio, que era un completo idiota, ya que la ha dejado plantada en mi presencia más de una vez y eso es sacrilegio para mí. Taylor siempre estudiaba conmigo, era bastante amable y toda una diva. Demasiado simpático, a veces excesivamente simpático. Un par de amigos que se llevaban bastante bien entre ellos y no había ningún problema.

La escuela Academy of Glory, era algo desordenada, pero me iba bien, parecía un castillo, me atrevería a decir que era lo único interesante de este pueblo. Además de los monstruos que estaban aquí por una causa desconocida. Ya estaba en último año, era un "adiós" y nunca más.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde, tenía que hacer deberes así que baje los libros de física, matemáticas e historia mundial que tenía en la mochila. Mientras estaba acostada en el piso que tenía una alfombra con la chimenea encendida haciendo las tareas de matemáticas, se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta. _Toc, toc, toc._ Una y otra vez, me puse de pie inmediatamente y dije "¿Quién es?".

-Adeline, soy yo. Jackie, ahora ábreme que me estoy helando-. ¿Jackie, a esta hora y sin avisar? Bastante raro.

Jackie es de esas personas que avisan todo, son puntuales, son responsables, era todo lo que yo no era, completamente opuestas. Tenía ojos negros almendrados y el pelo corto de color café chocolate. Y olía también a chocolate.

Le abrí la puerta, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. En la calle casi en la vereda estaba estacionada la camioneta de Jackie. Estaba vieja, era de color negra, pero estaba desgastada en algunos lugares.

-¿Qué haces acá?-. Le pregunté al cerrar la puerta y que ella se sacara el abrigo impermeable.

-Eh, ¿entendiste la tarea de física?-. Entrecerré los ojos y ella se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Salté por encima del sillón y me senté a su lado.

-Me podrías haber llamado y te la explicaba por teléfono, ¿qué sucede, Jackie? Y dímelo, porque no me puedes mentir-. La escruté con la mirada. Ella se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Como si estuviese tragándose lo que me iba a contar.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, demasiado grande. Por favor…- Jackie junto las palmas de las manos suplicándome.

-Depende del favor. Vamos dímelo.- Le dije sonriéndole. Jackie siempre me hacía los favores cuando se los pedía. Era momento de devolverle la mano.

-Le dije a mi mamá que me venía acá a hacer un trabajo grupal, pero la verdad es que vendrá Tom a pasar un rato conmigo-. Tom… el novio idiota. Si se debía a él, cambiaban las cosas totalmente- Por favor, sé que lo odias, pero necesito verlo. Es mi novio, y mi mamá no me deja estar con él.- Sus ojos me pedían con urgencia lo que ella decía, lamentablemente no me pude negar a su petición.

-Está bien, pero si quieres privacidad sólo dímelo- "Yo me voy de la casa a seguir mi instinto asesino" pensé-, no quiero estar mirando como un payaso los besos que se dan-. Le dije mirando como la leña se ponía blanca de un lado.

-Ah… sobre eso.- El tono de voz que usó Jackie me asustó, se arregló su cabello de la nuca y me miró- Traerá a un amigo, fue bastante amable de su parte. Dijo que no quería que estuvieses sola-. ¿Un amigo? Ay Dios, yo no necesito compañía, claro que no se lo dije, porque o si no Jackie se sentiría mal y todo aquello. Eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Podrías haber traído a Taylor y así no tendría que conocer a nadie-. Le dije recogiendo mis libros del suelo. Podía ver de reojo como movía las manos del nerviosismo.- Sabes que no me gusta conocer gente, pero no te preocupes. Lo sabré hacer de la mejor manera posible-. Le sonreí y al darme vuelta para subir y dejar mis libros la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Lo siento…- Escuché que decía Jackie mientras golpeaba con fuerza los escalones.

Mi pieza era bastante grande, en realidad era la pieza "matrimonial" así que me rehusé a usar la pieza individual y me vine a ésta, con una cama King para 5 personas, el beneficio es que la ocupo solo yo.

En la repisa cerca del baño dejé los libros y me recosté un momento en la cama. Respiré hondo, hice calmar mis nervios, ya que con todo esto de Jackie y su novio, más o menos mis nervios estaban alterados.

Espero que les haya gustado la entrega del capítulo, disfrútenla lo mejor que puedan (: Una review no vendría nada mal, siempre me gusta escuchar las opiniones al respecto de mis fics, es bastante bueno, porque así sé qué arreglar. Cuídense :*


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jackie y Tom hacían una buena pareja, sin embargo, Tom era un irresponsable y se le veía a Jackie más preocupada que Tom en la relación. Y eso se notaba a kilómetros, porque cuando caminaban juntos Jackie lo miraba como si estuviese enamorada, pero él, estaba totalmente sumido en los pensamientos del fútbol americano. Cuando le convenía mostraba un leve interés por Jackie. Ahora, no sabía que necesitaba Tom, quizás tenía la necesidad de perder su castidad y venía a por Jackie. Maldito novio, además a ella le encantaba Tom y yo no lograba entender por qué, ahí Jackie venía con la cháchara de que yo nunca he estado enamorada. Y es cierto, aún así, cuando me enamore no voy a estar como una perrita faldera detrás del chico, si no que voy a dejar que él dé el primer paso.

Bajé desganada las escaleras, el teléfono sonó en la cocina. Me quedé mirando a Jackie quien seguía sentada al frente de la chimenea. Me devolvió la mirada preocupante.

Caminé hacia la cocina, el teléfono con su sonido monótono me hartaba. _Ring, ring, ring…_ Cogí el teléfono y me lo puse al oído.

-¿Diga?-. Dije casi susurrando. No me gustaba mucho hablar por teléfono, de hecho a veces no lo contestaba, aunque siempre sabía quién era. Ya que salía el número registrado en una pequeña pantalla. Según eso, el número era de Taylor.

-Hey, Adeline, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegó Tom?-. Fruncí el ceño.

-Así que tú lo sabías… Te las verás conmigo.- Lo amenacé con un toque de broma.

-Mira, Adeline, si algo aprendí, es a no tenerte miedo.- Se rió al otro lado de la línea. Yo tenía una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.- Está bien, no ha llegado Tom ¿cierto?-. Negué con la cabeza, pero claro él no me veía.

-Nop, y ojalá nunca llegara.- Susurré. "Te he escuchado y lo siento" gritó Jackie- No te preocupes…- Le devolví el grito.

-Sí que estás enojada.- Me dijo Taylor.

-Aunque no lo creas, no lo estoy.- Jackie llegó al lado mío y me dijo "Déjame hablar con él".

Le entregué el teléfono en la mano con una sonrisa fingida. Saqué una barra de cereal de un cajón. Cumpliendo 3 años de cazadora, recordé aquél día apoyando mis codos en una encimera.

_Era un día nublado diciendo "prepárate, que lloverá". Al despertarme me preparé un tazón de cereales viendo como la nube negra avanzaba y dejaba oscuro todo el pueblo. Hace más o menos dos meses que mi mamá había muerto. Algunos dicen que fue víctima de un asesinato, otros dicen que la secuestraron y se la llevaron. Yo sabía con exactitud lo que le pasaría, ella me lo dijo desde el principio. Desde que me comenzó a enseñar lo de cazar. Me pidió estrictamente que mi primera vez fuese a los 15, en el día de mi cumpleaños. Sería como un regalo. Había heredado la pequeña estatura de mi mamá y la inteligencia de mi papá. _

_Mi papá… Nunca lo había mencionado, mi mamá solo decía que era un hombre muy inteligente y que yo tenía sus mismos ojos. De color café claro, casi dorados y pestañas alargadas onduladas naturalmente. Me decía "ojos de gato". Desde pequeña me había enseñado a vestirme sola, a estar alerta de cualquier ruido, a estar sola por un rato, realmente crecí sola, y siempre le reclamaba a mi mamá sobre mi abandono, ahora lograba entenderla, desde que ella murió tenía unas ganas de matar monstruos, pero siempre recordaba lo que mi mamá me dijo "No lo hagas hasta tener 15 años". Aunque estos dos meses algo me acechaba y yo sabía que ese algo, era peligroso, la mayoría del tiempo sentía que alguien me seguía, cuando iba al supermercado, cuando caminaba al colegio, cuando me bañaba y cuando dormía. _

_Ese día era mi cumpleaños y me sentía tan emocionada, aunque tenía miedo a fallar en la noche. "No fallarás" decía la voz de mi mamá en mi mente. Ella siempre me repetía lo mismo cuando yo fallaba en un ejercicio y no me salía a la primera. "Tú lo sabes hacer, es solo que algo te está bloqueando la concentración."_

_Al vestirme fui al supermercado, en dónde un chico extraño me empujó y se me cayeron todas las cosas. Era tan lindo, era la primera vez que quedaba anonadada con unos ojos verdes. Conocía a miles de chicos hermosos, pero él… él era perfecto, ya estaba harta de tener que pensar en monstruos horribles que tenían cuerpo de viejos, en mi mente solo estaban los ojos verdes y las facciones delicadas del chico._

-Me harías el favor de pasarme la llave de la puerta, por favor.- Me dijo Jackie.

Asentí desconcertada sacándome las llaves del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans. Tenía puesta una polera ajustada de color negra con mangas largas. Claro que por el calor de la casa tenía las mangas arremangadas. Le pasé las llaves a Jackie. Al parecer había llegado Tom y su querido amigo, que se suponía que iba a divertirme con él ésta noche.

Pensándolo bien, creo que sí. La pasaré bien con ése chico, y si fuese necesario, hasta le daría un par de besos. Al pensar eso me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-yuhk….- Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me senté en la encima de la cocina por donde podía ver la entrada. Jackie se demoró un poco abriendo la puerta. Escuché un "Hola, mejor novia del mundo" un silencio, esa era la voz de Tom. "Éste es Luke, mi amigo. ¿Dónde está Adeline, la mejor amiga del mundo que deja que me junte con su mejor amiga?". Rodé los ojos.

-Tom… Siempre tan modesto.- Me bajé de golpe y fui hacia el encuentro. Al verlo le sonreí cínicamente.

-Primero que las presentaciones… Muchas gracias por armar una junta en tu casa. ¿Y tus padres?-. Me preguntó Tom. Miré a Jackie. Ella no sabía que decir.

-Están de vacaciones… En el… Caribe.- Le dije sonriendo.

-Ah que bien, éste es Luke. Luke, ella es Adeline.- Lo miré.

Esos ojos los conocía de algún lado. Verde esmeralda… facciones perfectas… El empujón del supermercado. Ay no, si no me desmaye fue porque algo llamó mi atención. Algo demasiado importante como para ser omitido.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando lo vi, fue como si todo el mundo se detuviese. Además sentí un fuerte grito en mi mente, no pude entender que decía. Tenía ganas de preguntar en voz alta que qué había dicho esa voz tan extraña, pero iba a quedar como una loca de remate. Lo que me llamó la atención fue lo que tenía en la mano.

-Adeline… veo que te gusta el whisky.- Me dijo Tom. Sacudí mi cabeza. Al parecer tenía una botella en las manos.- En el auto hay más alcohol, por si quieres…- Fruncí el ceño y lo miré.- No mejor ¿sabes qué? Anda a buscarlas con Luke. Él te ayudará.- Miré a Jackie. Ella estaba preocupada por cómo me trataba. Asentí mirando a Luke.

Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero que estaba colgada. Luke me miraba como si no fuese necesario hacer eso. Desde que llegó él no había hablado nada. Me imaginaba como sería su voz… ¿Aterciopelada?, ¿masculina?, ¿chillona?... Podía imaginar todas las voces de todo el mundo, pero no la de él.

Salimos al exterior, la lluvia caía más suave ahora. Luke había dejado la otra botella con Tom y ahora tenía sus manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Yo iba detrás de él, y podía ver su espalda como si fuese de nadador y wow. "Su trasero por dios! ¿Qué hago?"

Quité la mirada en un instante de esa vista tan… grande. Cuando llegamos al auto yo abrí la puerta del copiloto. Me senté en el asiento porque me estaba empapando. ¿Dónde estaban las botellas? Miré en el asiento trasero, estaban en el piso de allí. Eran demasiadas, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto licor Tom? Luke cerró la puerta del copiloto con pestillo y se subió para manejar el auto.

Fruncí el ceño y me senté.

-¿Hacia dónde me llevas? ¿Qué es esto?-. Le pregunté. Si algo aprendí en todas mis clases de cazadora, es a mantener la calma.

-Órdenes de Tom.- Dijo encendiendo el motor. Lo miré a los ojos. La luz de la luna lo hacía ver tan hermoso.

-¿Así que tú le haces caso?-. Bufé y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho.- Wow, sí que eres obediente con tus amigos.- Dije riéndome. El auto comenzó a moverse.- Así que si yo te pido que me dejes acá, ¿lo harías?

-Claro que no.- Frunció el ceño y dobló una esquina.

-Al menos dime hacia dónde vamos.- Quizás él no se acordaba de nada, cuando él me empujó, cuando me ayudo a recoger mis cosas, ni nada. No le podía decir me debes una o algo así. Sería muy raro que yo me acordara de eso y el no.

-A mi casa. Además allí estarás mejor, ten por seguro de que tu amiga luego de estar sola con Tom no seguirá virgen.- Abrí la boca para decir algo pero sólo me enojé.- Es verdad ¿no crees? Tom es de esos chicos que no se controlan.- Asentí lentamente mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¿Y tú qué tipo de chico eres?-. No lo miré a los ojos. No quería, de seguro ahora estaba sonriendo y me miraría hasta ponerme colorada.

-Me controlo.- Respondió, pude sentir por el tono de voz que estaba sonriendo- Con el tiempo supe cómo hacerlo.- Ahora sí lo miré.

-¿Qué haremos con todo es alcohol entonces, chico controlado?-. Se rió y mostró unos dientes totalmente blancos y puestos en donde debían.

-No lo sé, tomar algunas botellas y las otras guardarlas en mi casa.- Aceleró, y yo sentí que estábamos volando.

Cerré los ojos, ¿Cómo un chico así puede ser amigo de Tom? Tom era lo contrario a él, si en una fiesta a Tom lo besan él sigue el beso con la chica. Quizás Luke era totalmente diferente, quizás Luke ni siquiera iba a fiestas. Bueno, eso no lo sé. Tendría que averiguar más. Y a pesar de que estaba "secuestrada" me agradaba estar así. Con él, sola.

Llegamos a una casa que estaba encendida por dentro, de repente me entró el miedo y me dieron ganas de correr, no quería conocer a su familia. Me bajé primero lo esperé a que saliera del auto y me devolví para irme. Él me tomo de la cintura y me devolvió al camino de cemento hacia la casa.

-No es mi familia. Son unos amigos, que hicieron fiesta.- Asentí. Me solté de él y seguí caminando al lado de su cuerpo tan abrigador.

Cuando entramos podía ver humo por toda la sala y olor a bebidas alcohólicas, algunos chicos se besaban en el sillón. Definitivamente, me había equivocado en todas las cosas que dije sobre Luke. Él sí era un fiestero.

-Tranquila, ésta no es mi casa. Se me ocurrió pasar a dejar el alcohol acá, para que se divirtieran más.- Me sonrió y le dijo a dos chicos que tenía varias botellas dentro del auto, pero que dejaran dos.

Le devolví la sonrisa. La música estaba a todo volumen, ya estaba pensando que la casa se iba a reventar. Entonces, el enredo que tenía en mi cabeza de si Luke era fiestero o no se aclaró, definitivamente, él no era fiestero. Era solidario.

Al subirnos al auto estaba totalmente encantada con él, aunque no lo conociera aunque estuviese asfixiada con el humo a cigarro, drogas y otras cosas. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa, cautivadora y muchas cosas más.

Mientras íbamos hacia su casa había empezado a llover más fuerte. Cuando me bajé corrí hacia la entrada pero Luke me tomó en sus brazos y corrió mucho más rápido para no empaparme. Parecíamos una pareja recién casada. Nos reímos al vernos las caras de preocupados por empaparnos.

-¿Las botellas?-. Le pregunté mirando sus manos. Se rió y corrió al auto a buscarlas. No me había dado cuenta de que había puesto las llaves en la puerta principal y ya estaba abierta. Llegó a mi lado con el pelo mojado.- No era para tanto.

Tomé las botellas y me dijo que pasara hacia su casa. Cuando entré fue como estar en la casa de alguien muy organizado, alguien que ordena sus cosas, alguien responsable, alguien que si hay un desorden lo ordena. Era tan aplicado. Bueno, era solo el piso de abajo.

Dejé las botellas en la cocina. Me dijo que me sentara, y yo estaba eligiendo entre las sillas de la mesa de la cocina o la encimera. Me vio mirar la encimera como decidiéndome y me dijo:

-Vamos, siéntate allí, no importa. Se ve que te gustan los lugares extraños.- Lo miré a los ojos luego de sentarme en la encimera cerca de la cocina y bajé la mirada.

-No es extraño.- Me quité la chaqueta y él la tomó por mí para colgarla.- Para mí es bastante no extraño.- Se rió y se puso al frente mío. Su rostro estaba a solo unos 50 centímetros. Me quitaba el aliento su mirada tan misteriosa.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué cosa lo hacía tan especial a Luke? Cuando se acercaba me corría más para atrás. No daba miedo, si no que no quería averiguar hoy el sabor de sus besos.

-Auch…- Sacudí mi mano derecha.- ¿Qué tienes allí?-. Le acusé bajándome de la encimera.- ¿Me puedes ver que tengo por favor?-. Le pregunté. Tenía que saber qué era de una vez por todas. Sería capaz de cortarme todo el cuerpo solo para averiguar qué era.- Vamos, me arde.- Le insté, Luke como un caballero se acercó a mí. Al ver mi herida quedó espantado y puso mi mano debajo del chorro de agua.

-Es realmente profundo.- Ningún indicio de que era vampiro. "Fallé- me dije-, pero estaba segura de que lo era, es demasiado perfecto para ser un humano."

-Lo siento por la pregunta, pero… ¿dónde están tus padres?-. Le pregunté cuando me había puesto un algodón grueso encima del corte.

-De viaje…- Lo miré a los ojos. Lo mismo que digo yo, y claro que no me lo tragaba.

-¿Hacia dónde fueron?- Le sonreí como una estúpida creyendo que también fueron al Caribe.

-Londres.- Me respondió vendándome la mano. Una vez que terminó yo quité la mano de golpe y lo empujé contra una pared. Tenía mi estaca en la cadera así que no estaba en peligro.

-Dime la verdad, chico Luke.- Me acerqué a él. Tenía una cara de espanto y de confusión.

-Perdón, pero no sé de qué verdad hablas.- El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo dejé contestar solo para saber quién era.- Hola papá…- Lo escuché decir. Su papá le contesto un "hijo, ¿cómo estás?". Me había equivocado, de nuevo. Le tendría que pedir perdón hasta mi muerte.

Estuvo al lado del teléfono un buen rato, conversando con sus dos padres. Luego de estar muy segura de que era un humano comencé a mirarlo, su sonrisa era perfecta, cuando se agarraba el cabello hacia atrás, cuando sus labios articulaban cada palabra, cuando me miraba con cara de asustado… Todo era perfecto menos lo último, claro. Dios, era una estúpida, como me podía equivocar con algo así, era lo básico, detectar a un vampiro. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era demasiado hermoso y mis sentidos se iban a la punta del cerro al verlo?

Colgó el teléfono. Me miró un rato. Yo estaba sentada en la encimera, mirando cada detalle de su cuerpo, de su mirada. Estaba confundida, él me hacía sentir eso, y ahora… ¿por qué venían las mariposas en mi estómago? ¿Era un indicio del amor? Pregunta para Jackie.

-Lo siento.- Y sí que lo sentía. Era una tota vergüenza el hacerle pasar eso, además mi equivocación me preocupaba a mí.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Adeline?-. Me encogí de hombros. No le iba a explicar nada de lo que yo era, o creía ser.

-No lo sé, continuamente tengo ataques de histeria, ni siquiera sé por qué me pasan.- Él entrecerró sus ojos. No me creía.- Vamos… Es verdad, créeme.- Le sonreí convincente.

-Está bien…- Musitó. Estaba totalmente agradecida de que no hiciese más preguntas.- Te aviso, que no soy ninguna clase de criatura chupasangres. No soy ningún vampiro.- Abrí mis ojos. Así que él sabía sobre esas cosas.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos?-. Mi pregunta fue muy directa. Él subió por unas escaleras obviamente yo lo seguía para saber de qué se trataba. Su casa era menos grande que la mía, tenía cuatro puertas en el piso de arriba. Baño, habitación matrimonial, su habitación, y la otra… no lo sé. Quizás sala de estar, para leer.

Abrió una puerta, en la que había una cama, una televisión puesta en la pared, una cómoda, un escritorio con un computador y un ventanal. Bastante bonito, sin embargo, no más grande que mi habitación matrimonial.

-Mi habitación…- Le sonreí y me senté en la cama. Comencé a saltar sentada y él se rió. Cerró la puerta.

-Disculpa por lo intrusa, pero ¿de quién es la otra habitación, o para qué es?-. Él bajó la mirada. ¿Qué había dicho que había sido malo?

-Era de mi hermana…- "Era", ¿dónde estaba?-, ella… murió.- Dijo como leyendo mi mente-, culpa de un vampiro…- Abrí mis ojos como platos. Tenía ganas de matar a aquél vampiro.

-Por eso es que sabes tanto de ellos.- Asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y tú por qué sabes de esas criaturas?-. Guardé silencio un momento.

-Pues…- No le podía decir que mi madre había muerto por eso ya que le dije que estaban en el Caribe.-, es un secreto.- Finalicé.

-Vamos… no creo que sea tan secreto.- Dejé caer mis hombros y miré mis manos.

-Soy caza vampiros.- Se rió tanto como pudo.

-Está bien, ahora dime, ¿por qué sabes tanto de ellos? Y la verdad.- Fruncí el ceño y puse cara de ofendida. No me creía.

-No, no me creas. Da igual.- Me puse de pie y él me tomó de la mano.- ¿Me vas a creer? Nadie lo sabe, sólo tú. Y claro, mis padres-. Se me había olvidado.

-¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mí entonces?-. Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Porque te estoy dando la oportunidad de matar al asesino de tu hermana.- Rodé mis ojos y puse mis brazos en jarra-. ¿Ahora me crees o no?- Alcé mis cejas esperando su respuesta.

-Te creo.- Mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo. Primera persona que lo sabe y me cree, ojalá todas las personas fuesen así como Luke.- Me tendrás que ayudar, porque ellos me persiguen, quizás uno esté ahora, dentro de mi casa. Tú estás acá, quieren matar a todos los caza vampiros, Adeline. Debes irte ahora-. Me pidió y se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo sabes eso tú?

-Los he escuchado hablar, están en todas partes. En la escuela, en tu casa, en mi casa, en los Starbucks, en los bares, son humanos como yo. No son como todos. Es una raza nueva Adeline, ten cuidado por favor.- Asentí y él me estrechó en sus brazos. Me sentía segura con él, su compañía era grata y recién lo conocía.


End file.
